Eighth Stage Profound Saint
|body_transformation = Saint Seal |lifespan = 1,000,000 years |previousstage = Seventh Stage |nextstage = Ninth Stage |stage = Eighth Stage |title = Profound Saint Profound Demon Ancient Saint Ancient Demon Way Monarch }} A Profound Saint will be addressed as Saint Monarch (圣君; shèng jūn) and considered as a ‘big shot’ everywhere in All Heavens and Myriad Realms. A battle of Saints normally held in outer space due to the destructive might of their attacks that can destroy the world they are fighting on. All Saints are expected to be fluent in the Ancient Language, with some leeway for newly promoted Saints. Eighth Stage Tribulation Any practitioner who will transcend the Eighth Stage Tribulation will be taken to the Heavenly Tribulation World (天劫世界; tiān jié shìjiè) or its Nine Serenities’ counterpart, the Demonic Tribulation World (魔劫世界; mó jié shìjiè). It's due to the strength and might of the tribulations that can destroy the world. During Ancient times, every ten years there will be a Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable attempting to breakthrough to Eighth Stage. However, on average, only one in 100 – 200 years will succeed. Nascent Soul When a cultivator is transcending the Seventh Promote Eighth Tribulation, his nascent soul will open its eyes for the second and last time. The nascent soul will erupt its accumulated strength, promoting to higher realm and starting the next round of evolution. Tribulation of the Mourning Death Tribulation of the Mourning Death (衰死之劫; shuāi sǐ zhī jié) is the most unique and powerful tribulation during the Eighth Stage Tribulation. This tribulation is non-physical, non-magecraf, and non-Heart Demon. It belongs to the ‘principle’ level attack. This tribulation has a hidden perquisite, that the tribulation transcender must already contacted with his own Way while still in the Seventh Stage. Manifest Presence In Front Of Human A newly promoted Eighth Stage Profound Saint will Manifest Presence In Front Of Human (人前显圣; rén qián xiǎn shèng) to All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ practitioners or its Nine Serenities counterpart. During the manifestation, a cultivator’s true face will be shown. For beast cultivators, they can choose either their human form or beast form. This iron rule has been set by the First Heavenly Way. Song Shuhang was the only one who managed to beat this iron rule, by using a mask created by Heavenly Lord Silver Trigram to assume Demon Emperor Hezhi’s appearance. Condensation of Seal Each Eighth Stage cultivator will condense their own seal bearing their unique title. There are four type of seals; #Saint Seal #Demon Seal #Dragon Seal #Way Seal Saint Seal A Saint Seal (圣印; Shèng Yìn) will be condensed by a Profound Saint (玄圣; Xuán Shèng) from the All Heavens and Myriad Realms. Demon Seal A Demon Seal (魔印; Mó Yìn) will be condensed by a Profound Demon (玄魔; Xuán Mó) from the Nine Serenities. Dragon Seal A Dragon Seal (龙印; Lóng Yìn) will be condensed by an Ancient Saint (古圣; Gǔ Shèng) or an Ancient Demon (古魔; Gǔ Mó) from the Black Dragon World or the Ancient Serenities respectively. There are two sub-types of Dragon Seals; Greater Dragon Seal and Lesser Dragon Seal. Greater Dragon Seal Lesser Dragon Seal The 28 members of the Nine Provinces (1) Group have this type of seal. Way Seal Currently, in the entire history of All Heavens and Myriad Realms and Nine Serenities there is only one known individual who condensed this type of seal. Seal Abilities Absolute Command Anyone with strength lower than an Eight Stage Saint will adhere to the Command. Dignity For a year after the Profound Saint Sermon, everyone (mortals included) who looks at a Saint Monarch will know his Saint Title due to the effect of Nobody Under the Heaven Doesn't Know the Gentleman (天下无人不识君; tiānxià wú rén bù shí jūn). Energy Converter Saint Seal automatically and continuously absorb the world’s energy and convert it into the Saint’s own Profound Energy (玄能; xuán néng). Energy Transfer Long range with high fidelity energy transfer, with almost 99.9999% efficiency. Translation Automatic language translation. Language barrier no longer a problem for Eight Stage Saints. Sermon A tradition set by the First Bearer of the Heavenly Way. A newly promoted Eight Stage will give a sermon to the All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ practitioners or its Nine Serenities counterpart. The sermon is unique to this stage only. Profound Saint Sermon Based on the sermon quality, the newly promoted Eight Stage will receive strength of Karmic Virtue of varying degree. Insufficient Karmic Virtue will cause the newly promoted Eight Stage will succumb to the Heart’s Demon and lost the status. Originally, only All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ practitioners can watch the Profound Saint Sermon. However, ever since the Thousand Years’ First Saint’s sermon All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ practitioners were able to watch the Profound Demon Sermon, Ancient Saint Sermon and Ancient Demon Sermon. Profound Demon Sermon The Demons of the Nine Serenities will give the sermon a quality rating from the lowest 1-star to the highest 5-stars. If the sermon obtained sufficient ratings, the newly promoted Profound Demon will obtain a new talent ability. If the ratings was low, the Profound Demon will suffers a different pain every day for 365 days. Originally, only Demons of the Nine Serenities can watch the Profound Demon Sermon. However, during the Profound Demon Tyrant Ru’s sermon, All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ practitioners and Demons of the Nine Serenities able to watch this sermon. Ancient Saint Sermon However, the strength of Karmic Virtue from All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ practitioners will not be received by the Ancient Saints. The strength of Karmic Virtue will be accumulated and transferred to the next Profound Saint that successfully completed his own sermon. Spirit Butterfly received the cumulative strength of Karmic Virtue from Doudou, Soft Feather, Li Yinzhu and Song Shuhang’s sermons. Ancient Demon Sermon Minor Realms In order to get promoted to the Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal level, an Eighth Stage must experience contact principle (接触法则; jiēchù fǎzé), adapt principle (适应法则; shìyìng fǎzé) and assimilate principle (融入法则; róngrù fǎzé) stages. These three are colloquially known as the three unavoidable stages. Normally, the time needed to complete these three unavoidable stages uses ‘''ten thousand years''’ as the unit of measurement. However, if an Eight Stage can ‘experience principle’ in advance, he can omit several thousand or even tens of thousands years from his penance. First Minor Realm: Contact Principle Second Minor Realm: Adapt Principle Third Minor Realm: Assimilate Principle See also List of the Thousand Years’ New Saints __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Cultivation